


Good Morning, Sunshine

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Shiratorizawa Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: It should really be illegal to have to go to school today.





	Good Morning, Sunshine

Tadashi’s been at the corner for ten minutes now.

He has no idea why Kei isn't here. If anyone’s late meeting up on the walk to school, it's Tadashi himself. Kei’s always early, always waiting right here. But he isn't. He's gone, and Tadashi doesn't have a clue where he could be.

Tadashi pulls his phone out of his pocket. He put it on silent after the volleyball group chat blew up at midnight last night, but now he should be able to hear every message come in. The messages that don't exist, apparently, since all he sees is his lock screen staring up at him, a selfie he forced Kei into with him last night.

He interrupts his thoughts with a yawn. For the record, having to go to school the day after beating Shiratorizawa flippin’ Academy should be illegal. But no, even though it's a day off practice, there’s school today, and Tadashi has to sit through boring lecture after boring lecture and most likely fall asleep during all of them.

If anything, Kei’s even more likely to fall asleep in class today than Tadashi is.

Tadashi looks at the phone one more time. No texts, no calls, nothing.

Something’s wrong.

He turns around and starts walking the opposite way he normally would, down the street toward Kei’s house. It's not that far, only a few blocks, but Tadashi walks quickly. He's worried, that's all there is to it.

The house is quiet when he gets there. Today’s one of the days when Kei’s mom goes into work early, Tadashi knows that, but even so, it seems a little too quiet. There's no response when he knocks on the door either, even when he knocks more than five times. That would annoy Kei enough to just get to the door and make it stop.

Tadashi tries opening the door. It's locked. Big surprise there. But he knows there's a key under the doormat. He lifts up the mat on the porch under his feet and sure enough, there's a small key right in the middle. There isn't a keychain attached or anything, it's just there. But that's more than good enough. He slides the key into the hole and turns it, waiting for the door to click open. As soon as he hears it, he takes the key out and sets it down under the mat again. Sucking in a breath, he quietly pushes the door open and pushes the door open.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” he whispers, walking into the house on tiptoe.

He puts his shoes down in the corner after taking them off before walking in further. Where could Kei even _be_? He's not out here, wherever he is. Who says he's even in the house at all?

“Hey, Tsukki?” Tadashi asks, keeping his voice low. He's not entirely sure why. “Are you in here?”

He doesn't get a response, so he keeps walking. Every step of the way, he’s looking around for... _something_. He doesn’t know what.

His searching inevitably leads him down the hallway. He knows the bathroom’s the first door on the left and Kei’s room is the second, but both of those options sound equally awkward. He just wants an explanation before he does anything else.

Everything changes when he hears something from behind the second door. He has no idea what it is - it sounds like a faint beeping, but there's something else he can't place - and it’s barely loud enough to hear, but it’s something at least.

He knocks on the door twice, waiting for a response that doesn’t come. There’s only one way to go from here.

“Tsukki, it’s me, I’m coming in,” Tadashi whispers, slowly turning the doorknob and peeking into the room.

Oh. Everything makes _much_ more sense now.

The beeping sound is an alarm from the clock next to Kei’s bed, that looks like it was set to go off at 7:00. Which means the alarm has been going off for an hour now, nonstop.

And somehow, Kei is still asleep.

He's under at least three blankets, all wrapped around him like a burrito, and Tadashi can only see his head sticking out from the top. His mouth is open in a tiny O, the blankets rising and falling with every breath he takes. He looks so peaceful, so unguarded, so unlike how he normally is that Tadashi’s breath catches in his throat for a few seconds at the surprise of it all.

He supposes that he should have seen this coming. Kei gave more than he ever had before yesterday, so much so that he looked ever so slightly like a different person on the court. He did so much more than he usually does that he probably isn't used to expending that much energy. And on top of that, he went to bed around midnight - according to the texts he'd sent, anyway, it could have been later - so of course he’s going to be tired.

He's just a little more tired than Tadashi expected him to be.

“Hey.” Tadashi lightly pokes Kei’s shoulder. “Tsukki. Wake up.”

“Mmmph...” Kei just turns over onto his other side, still fast asleep.

Tadashi giggles.

“Do you want to make me late for school?”

Kei mumbles something entirely incoherent.

Well. Tadashi supposes he just has to try something else.

“If you don't wake up right now, I'm going to drag you out of bed myself.” Tadashi grins, reaching out to grab one of the blankets.

As expected, Kei doesn't say anything.

“You asked for it,” Tadashi whispers, yanking the blanket off the bed and the entire Kei Burrito along with it. There's a thud as he hits the floor, loud enough to almost make Tadashi feel bad.

“...Huh?” Kei blinks a few times, still half-asleep when he opens his eyes all the way. “Why the hell am I on the floor...”

Tadashi can't help but laugh. “We were going to be late for school if you didn't get out of bed.”

Kei frowns. “What time is it?”

“Eight.”

“ _What_.”

“Yeah.” Tadashi extends a hand to Kei and pulls him up to his feet. “Are you sick or anything?”

Kei skeptically shakes his head.

“So you're just tired.”

“Probably.”

“Mm.” Tadashi nods with a smile. “You slept through your alarm for an hour.”

Kei sighs, long and exasperated. “Do we have to go to school today?”

“Probably,” Tadashi replies.

“Great.” Kei leans his head forward and rests it on Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi’s surprised at the contact before realizing that this is just how Kei is when he's sleepy. Not like Tadashi’s really complaining.

“We really have to go,” Tadashi says, looking at the clock. They're cutting it closer than he would like, and he doesn't want to run to school if he can help it.

“Do we?” Kei asks, voice still slurred a little.

“Unfortunately.” Tadashi smiles.

Kei just groans in response.

“Come on, Tsukki, I thought you were a morning person,” Tadashi says.

“Not today,” Kei grumbles before lazily bringing his arms up around Tadashi’s shoulders in a sleepy hug.

Tadashi giggles. “Really, we’re going to be late!”

“So?” Kei doesn't move.

Tadashi rolls his eyes and returns the hug. It's nice, but that doesn't stop him from pushing away after a few seconds, as much as he wants to keep it going. “Okay, that's it, we're leaving now.”

Kei pouts before grabbing his glasses from their case next to the bed and walking out into the hall.

Tadashi follows him into the hall, taking one last glance at the clock before he leaves.

They're definitely going to be late today.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an AP in less than twelve hours and here I am.
> 
> Tumblr: [violist-yamaguchi](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com)/[hanwritesstuff ](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
